


Deicide

by AvaCelt



Series: Deicide AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods have walked the Earth for thousands of years, taking humans as their desired vessels in a ritual marred with greed from both sides. They make contracts with mankind, and every year, the authorities choose one hundred citizens and give them the honor of becoming hosts for the deities. But everybody knows that when those ancient beings take over, the humans are forced to live with another mind in their heads. Down to the core, it’s forced possession in the form of a holy sacrifice. Some Gods treat their humans like their temples, but most see the vessels as nothing more than meatsuits. And ultimately, the Gods end up driving them insane, and thus discard them for fitter bodies.</p><p>
  <strong> DEICIDE <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56451917530/teaser-deicide-a-collab-project">0</a> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> DECIDE <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56452505711/01-deicide-a-collab-project">1</a> </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deicide

_Gods have walked the Earth for thousands of years, taking humans as their desired vessels in a ritual marred with greed from both sides. They make contracts with mankind, and every year, the authorities choose one hundred citizens and give them the honor of becoming hosts for the deities. But everybody knows that when those ancient beings take over, the humans are forced to live with another mind in their heads. Down to the core, it’s forced possession in the form of a holy sacrifice. Some Gods treat their humans like their temples, but most see the vessels as nothing more than meatsuits. And ultimately, the Gods end up driving them insane, and thus discard them for fitter bodies._

But are all gods the same?

_When the Gods agree to share the control of the body, the hosts gradually take on their God’s personalities, and thus, slowly lose themselves. They don’t know that the Gods are, in fact, dependent on their humans for their natural satisfaction._

Can they feel?

_But they don’t let humans know that, and instead, subsist on their human for as long as they can before they find the next host. The humans offerings in the form of sacrifices just makes their jobs easier._

Do they care?

_One can say that humans are nothing but a means to an end- nothing but tools for those who can’t do things different._

Are they any less human?  

**~*~**

The shock runs up his spine and through his limbs. Chanyeol shivers while Shiva’s pained moans find themselves buried in the back of his throat.

Vishnu forces a reassuring smile onto his face as the anger emanating from his hosts cramps his muscles and joints. “It’ll be OK,” Vishnu whispers. Baekhyun snarls inside his head. Help him, he screeches.

“I-it hurts.” Chanyeol blinks shakily. Vishnu narrows his eyes and senses Shiva’s essence writhing frantically inside. He grinds his teeth in quiet frustration. Baekhyun roars again.

“It’s for the best,” he lies. It’s never for the best. He knows this; Baekhyun knows this. Chanyeol’s body jerks, and his back arches in an ungodly manner. Something cracks. Vishnu merely grasps one hand with all his might and narrows his khol-etched eyes even more. “It’s for the best,” he whispers again. Baekhyun, a boy of nineteen who’s life is in the gutter because of him, wails for him to stop Chanyeol’s pain.

Chanyeol falls back onto the bed, and resumes the violent twitching of his limbs. Cracks, snaps, and pain-filled gasps echo throughout the vast room consisting of two gods and two boys. Baekhyun continues to sob unnaturally, while Chanyeol’s eyes finally glaze over before the body stills at last.

“I’m still here.” Vishnu attempts another smile, wearing out his cheekbones. “I’ll always be here.”

It’s perhaps the only promise he does intend to keep.

“Chanyeol’s in pain,” Shiva says, unblinking. His gaze is fixed on the sheer cloth of the curtains festooning the canopy bed. “He’s crying. Let’s get him some prawns, Vishnu. He likes prawns.”

Baekhyun calls the destroyer god a series of names Vishnu vehemently agrees with. But the forced smile remains, and Baekhyun continues to sob about his beloved’s state of mind. “Of course. Anything for you.”

Shiva takes a deep breath, and finally blinks before turning towards Vishnu’s knelt body. Their hands are still entwined. “Thank you for staying with me.” A smile plays on the taller man’s lips, and he beams. Vishnu smiles back. Baekhyun roars inside.

“Your muscles,” Vishu says, attempting to appease the seething life inside him. “I’ll get the maids to bring the medicine.”

Shiva nods softly before slipping his eyes shut for the night. Baekhyun remains by his side or the next half hour, until he’s sure the god is asleep and in his dreams with his host. Baekhyun goes quiet before Vishnu slips his hand out of the latter’s grasp and rises.

“You’re such a drama queen,” he drawls softly. Baekhyun remains quiet. Vishnu rings the bell and the maids arrive in due time with their effects while he slips out in the midst of their shuffling about. He only makes sure they bring the proper medicine. He leaves before they strip him of his first article of clothing.

He catches glimpse of the red-eyed demon as he makes his way down the winding hall of the absurdly opulent mansion. His-  _Baekhyun’s_ \- fingers drift over the smooth wallpaper of the walls, and the brass holdings of the lamps. His bare feet the coolness of the marble floor, and then the softness of the fur carpet when he reaches the den. Baekhyun still hasn’t made a sound. Something about that irks Vishnu.

“It’s been the same thing for the past year,” he mumbles softly. “By now you should be used to it.”

Vishnu is a demure being of simple pleasures. Baekhyun is brash and gaudy with his possessions. But Baekhyun does not possess Vishnu, nor does he wish to. His mansion, his money, his carriages, and everything else that makes him who he is, is for another being entirely.

Chanyeol’s screams don’t faze Vishnu any more than the rain does. And Baekhyun knows.

“We’ll speak when sleep comes,” Vishnu promises. Unlike with Shiva, he intends to keep his word with Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun deserves that.

“You’re a monster,” Baekhyun says.

Vishnu blinks, wondering why every time he found a way to preserve their godforsaken world, the path would be judged and denied even though it worked. This worked. It  _works_. Shiva knows the truth too, deep down. Chanyeol is merely collateral damage. And so is Baekhyun, Vishnu realized a long time ago.

“We’re all monsters,” Vishnu whispers, settling down in front of the fireplace. He curls up like a child would, and rests his head in the crook of his arm.

He doesn’t sleep until later. Instead, he stares at the flames licking the woods, creating smoke, ash, and light. Baekhyun likes the colors, he remembers. Vishnu likes the warmth.

Chanyeol’s screeches make it to Vishnu’s ears as the maids correct the split muscles and broken bones with salves and potions garnered from the craftier gods. Only when the human falls silent does Vishnu dare to sleep. Only then does the god dare to face his host.

***


End file.
